Head Over Boots For You
by ShawtyGoneMad
Summary: American country girl Samantha gets the chance of a lifetime to become an exchange student at the prestigious Ouran Academy. Along with her host sister Haruhi Fujioka they get sucked into becoming hosts. Read as they navigate their way through high school, hosting, and young love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Today, You Become a Host!**

This place is amazing! She'd never seen a school this big before. Not even the private ones back in the states. How the hell did her parents manage to afford sending her to Japan as an exchange student? To a private academy on top of that! Something about the whole situation never fully made sense to her, but she didn't question it. Here she was walking the halls in one of the most prestigious high schools in Japan! Who is she you might ask? She is 16 year old Samantha Jaxon, a second year exchange student from America.

When her parents brought it up to her this past summer she could hardly believe it. Of course she said yes! Who wouldn't want to go to a foreign country for a year to study? They got her enrolled and everything set for her trip. She even got to get into contact with her host family: the Fujioka's. It's a father and a daughter. Her host sister is a first year student. When the two girls finally met in person it was like they've known each other for years. Ranka was also very excited to be getting another daughter.

Ranka has been an amazing host father so far! He's been Samantha's support from the beginning. He even insisted on accompanying her to her school orientation just to be sure she had everything she needed. Haruhi was there for a little bit, but she had to run off to her classes. Samantha won't officially start until tomorrow. She's a few weeks behind, but she'll catch up.

"Okay, so the only thing we have left to do is get your uniform," Ranka said while checking the last thing off of his list. "Since it's late in the day the school's tailor had already gone home. However, they left the room unlocked for us. You can just grab whatever size you think will fit and they can tailor it to your proper size tomorrow if it's too big."

"Thank you, Ranka. I'll be back in a few minutes," Samantha smiled at her host dad before entering the uniform room.

Samantha's eyes were bombarded with colors of yellow and blue. The left side was all bright yellow dresses for the women, and the right side was all blue jackets, with matching ties, shirts, pants, etc. for the men. Sam stared horrified at the yellow side of the room. She was not going to be caught dead wearing those yellow dresses. Haruhi didn't wear one so why should she?

Samantha strutted over to the men's section and grabbed a couple of uniforms she knew would be close to her size. That God the tailor was gone for the day otherwise she would probably had to fight tooth and nail not to wear those yellow dresses. Sam came out with an arm full of garment bags. Ranka quickly took them from her.

"Alright kiddo, do you want to stay and explore your school or do you just want to head straight home?"

"Do you think Haruhi is still here? I think I might go hunt her down and hang out with her until she heads back home," Sam said.

"I'm sure she's still here. Probably hanging out with host club boys," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Her after school club! I remember her telling me about something like that. I'm going to go hunt her down. Thank you Ranka!" Samantha waved as she ran down the hall.

"You girls stay out of trouble," he yelled back with a smile.

Now to just find this Host Club. Samantha spotted some girls excitedly walking down the hall. Samantha put on her southern charm and approached them.

"Hey ladies! Do you by chance know where the host club is?"

The two girls looked Samantha up in down. No doubt judging her for wearing her ranch jeans, cowboy boots, and just a plain black t-shirt.

"Music room 3," one girl said while the other pointed her thumb behind her.

"Thanks ladies!"

Down the hall Samantha could see a sign that read music room 3 above the door. She grinned as she ran towards it. She didn't even hesitate to throw the door open and go inside. Instantly she was bombarded with a sweet fragrance along with rose petals being blown in her direction. She swatted them away to clear her vision.

The room was obnoxiously pink. The walls, the ceiling, even the floors! Soft romantic music was playing in the background along with distant squeals from some girls across the room. There were 6 boys entertaining the girls along with -

"Haruhi," Samantha shouted out in excitement once she spotted her host sister.

Haruhi turned from a tall blonde haired boy and grinned when she saw me. "Hey Sam!"

Samantha charged for her sister and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Ya girl's officially a student at Ouran Academy!"

"You got your uniform and everything," Haruhi asked.

"Yup!" Samantha beamed.

"That's awesome! Too bad we won't be in any of the same classes together," Haruhi said.

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Haruhi, aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful friend here," the tall blonde man said.

Samantha had to crane her neck back to get a good look at this man, and he was gorgeous! She had never seen anyone with purple eyes before.

"Senpai, this is my host sister from America, Samantha Jaxon. She's also a second year. Samantha, this is -"

"René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh," he spoke his name with a heavy french accent before grabbing Sam's hand and kissing her knuckles. "But you can just call me Tamaki. I am the king of this host club. The pleasure is all mine to meet a princess as stunning as you are."

The girls in the room all squealed, wishing they were in Samantha's boots right now. A light blush dusted her face since she's never really had this kind of attention from a boy before.

"Uh… Thank you. It's nice to meet you too."

"Haruhi! Why didn't you tell daddy you had a sister!"

Samantha choked on her own spit at the comment. She was completely stunning by this man. She then turned to her host sister.

"Did he just refer to himself as-"

"Yeah, he does that sometimes," Haruhi quickly stated.

While the two girls spoke the tall blonde gathered the other hosts to meet Haurhi's new sister.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't mind calling him daddy myself," Samantha spoke while giving Haruhi a shit eating grin.

Haruhi's face turned completely red when she understood what Sam meant.

"Sam!" She chastised her sister loudly.

"I'm only playing!" Samantha laughed at her sister.

"Did we hear something about playing? We love to play," Two voices spoke at the same time as two red haired boys slithered in front on Samantha.

"I'm Hikaru -"

"And I'm Kaoru."

"We're the Hitachiin Twins," they spoke simultaneously. "Would you like to play a game?"

"No she would not! You two devils leave her alone," Tamaki attempted to shoo them away.

Samantha suddenly felt a small amount of weight on her back. She turned her head to see a smaller blonde boy.

"Sammi-chan! I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka, and that's Takashi Morinozuka! Would you like some cake?" He asked her in the sweetest voice.

"I love cake, but nothing will ever beat my mamaw's homemade apple pie," Samantha said with a smile.

"Apple pie!? That sounds super yummy! Will you make it for me sometime, Sammi-chan?"

Samantha laughed at how childish this kid was. "I can give it my best shot."

Hani-senpai excitedly jumped off of Samantha's back and onto Mori-senpai. "Did you hear that Takashi? Sammi-chan is going to make us apple pie!"

"Mmm," is all Mori-senpai said.

Samantha slowly started to back away from the group getting a little overwhelmed by all of the attention. She wasn't paying much to where she was going and bumped into a girl behind her. This caused the girl to lose her balance and drop her teacup. Samantha gasped and quickly turned around. Luckily she had semi-fast reflexes and grabbed the girl before she could fall. This placed them in an odd position. Samantha's left hand was on the girl's lower back while her right hand was between the girl's shoulder blades. Samantha was leaning over the girl as she was slightly dipped backwards from falling.

The girl gazed up at Samantha with confusion and sparkle in her eyes. Samantha pushed some of the girl's hair out of her face with the hand that was between the shoulder blades.

"Are you okay, peach," Samantha asked the girl.

The girl's face turned beat red and she began to stutter. "Y-yeah! Thank you…"

"It's Samantha, but you can call me Sam," she said with a charming smile.

The peanut gallery of girls all squealed, "Moe!"

Samantha righted the girl and herself up to a normal stance.

"Another natural I see," a man with black hair and glasses spoke with a devious smile while writing something in a notebook.

"No one can resist the powers of moe! As your manager I demand that you hire her," a loud auburn haired girl yelled.

"Renge, this is a _host_ club -" Tamaki began.

"The first hostess at Ouran! Ah! This will be so exciting! It'll bring in a lot more guests," Renge squealed.

"Renge's right, Tamaki. Not only is Samantha an exchange student, but being the first hostess of the club will be sure to bring in quite the crowd."

Tamaki gave a soft growl before standing up straight and pointing directly at Samantha. "Fine! But I will be the one to properly train her!"

"What! Don't I get a say in this?" Samantha protested.

Tamaki then grabbed Samantha and held her close to his chest.

"Have no fear, Samantha! Your daddy is here," Tamaki explained.

Samantha let out a loud laugh. "Bless this country!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hostess in Training**

It has been 4 amazing days at Ouran Academy. It still feels weird to be speaking almost entirely in Japanese, but her teachers and peers have been very patient with her. Most of them at least. Tamaki has been breathing down her neck constantly about her 'hostess training'. She tries to dodge him the best she can, but he's in most of her classes along with Kyoya. Kyoya has acted pretty indifferent to her unlike Tamaki.

Samantha closed her locker and slung her bag on her shoulders. Haruhi had a meeting in an hour, so Samantha was going to have to get home on her own. Sam began to walk down the hall and glanced out the window. She was too distracted to notice someone approach her from behind and yanked on her backpack. The force pulled her back into the culprit. Their body stopped her from falling completely. She tilted her head back to see who had the nerve to do such a thing. Purple eyes shimmered above her.

"What the heck, Tamaki," Samantha complained as she righted herself.

"Where are you off too," Tamaki questioned.

"Home. It's Friday night."

"I don't think so! We have to begin your training," the blonde man exclaimed.

This caused Samantha to groan. "Ugh! Do we have to?"

"Yes!"

"Don't I get a say in whether or not I want to be in this host club of yours?" Samantha placed her hands on her hips and stared down the blonde.

"Oh c'mon, Sam! You know it'll be a lot of fun," Tamaki grinned.

"If you think prostitution is fun, then you are seriously messed up," Samantha retorted.

Tamaki was flabbergasted. "Prosti- We are - I would - That is not what this club is! We are just here to make all of our guests feel good!" Tamaki stumbled over his words.

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "No? Then what do you call charging women to 'make them feel good'?"

Tamaki opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Samantha scoffed.

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go and enjoy my Friday night."

Samantha began to walk away again but Tamaki grabbed her wrist.

"Samantha, please wait."

"What?" She turned around to face him.

"I just… want to get to know you more," Tamaki spoke quietly with a soft blush dusting his face.

Samantha's heart started to race a bit faster. She's never really had anyone, let alone someone from the male species, want to get to know her. She was the weird farm kid, so everyone avoided her. The only person who hasn't was Haruhi.

"I'm sure the others would like too as well. Which is why -"

"- I should join the host club. I get it," Samantha quickly finished his sentence before they were both engulfed in silence.

"Samantha?" Tamaki asked timidly after awhile.

"Do you really think the others want to get to know me," Samantha asked quietly.

"Of course!" Tamaki practically shouted.

Samantha then nodded and gave the host king a fierce look. "Alright Suoh, i'm in. What does this 'training' entail?"

"I'm going to teach you how to be a proper host! I'll even give you a tour of our club room. Allons-y!" Tamaki grabbed Samantha's hand and began to drag her towards the club room.

"Alright there, Doctor Who, slow down! My legs aren't as long as yours!"

Tamaki just laughed and kept on going. Within minutes the two were entered the brightly lit music room. Sam followed Tamaki as they swerved in between couches and coffee tables to get to some of the doors at the other side of the room. Tamaki gestured to the door on the right explaining where everything was located.

"Through this door is where we store all of our teas, snacks, china, etc. However we spend quite a bit of time through this door over here on the left," Tamaki explained before opening it up for Samantha.

She stepped through and was shocked at what was in front of her. It was a massive closet that every woman would ever dream of having. Costumes of different colors, sizes, themes, hang throughout the room from top to bottom. Built into the walls were an endless supply of various shoes. They ever had vanities set up for hair and makeup. Samantha's jaw must have hit the ground, because Tamaki started laughing at her expression.

"I take it you like our dressing room," Tamaki grinned.

Samantha was speechless. Improper half sentences kept falling out of her mouth.

"Can I live here," Samantha finally formed.

"No," Tamaki chuckled, "But some hosts have been known to take naps here."

"How did you guys get all of this stuff," Samantha asked amazed as she slid her hand over a handcrafted swarovski crystal jacket.

"Eh, we've just acquired over the years from the many events that we've hosted."

"Wow," was all she said. A beat past them before Tamaki spoke again.

"So anyway, the changing rooms on the left are for you and Haruhi. While the changing rooms on the right are for the boys," Tamaki explained.

"So no coed changing rooms," Samantha slyly asked.

"Of course not!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Samantha looked the boy up and down before giving him a wink. "That's a shame."

The blonde's face grew bright red. He turned away quickly to try and hide it from her. Samantha has no idea what has gotten into her! Before she could hardly hold a conversation with a boy let alone flirt with them! Of course she had her brother and his friends to joke around with, but that was about the extent of her male interactions. So, why was she flirting with Tamaki? It came so naturally, and for some reason she actually enjoyed it. She loved that way his cheeks would redden, and knowing that fact that she did that to him made her ecstatic.

Tamaki cleared his throat, "We should get started on your training."

"Alright, where would you like to start?" Samantha asked.

"Let's start with the basic rules. For the guests, they can look but not touch. For us hosts, we can touch but only with their consent," Tamaki explained.

"Absolutely. There is nothing sexier than consent!"

"Right… So our main goal is to make each guest feel special and individually loved. Not only compliment their beauty, but their heart and soul as well. For example -"

And like the flip of a switch Tamaki was in host mode. He grabbed Samantha by the waist and drew her close to him. She wasn't expecting this, so her heart rate increased tremendously. The king brushed some hair away from her face before cupping her cheek.

"Princess, your eyes are so beautiful like the ocean. If feel as if I'm drowning in them, and the only thing that can save me is your love," he spoke softly.

A hard blush rose up on her face, and she pushed the man away.

"That was so cheesy, I think it clogged one of my arteries," Samantha joked and tried to brush off her embarrassment.

"It works for them every time," he chuckled.

"Got it. We have to be charming and also super cheesy," Samantha joked.

"We are their fantasies. Whatever they wish us to be, we will be it," he grabbed her waist again and clasped his right hand in her left. "If they want us to be their own prince charming and sweep them against the ballroom-," Tamaki then began to lead Sam in a waltz. "Then that is what we will do. That is our job as a host."

They continued to dance as Samantha tried to follow Tamaki's steps. She's never done any fancy dancing like this before, so she was clumsy and self conscious. Tamaki on the other hand was groomed into things like this and had to troubles at all practically spinning her around the room.

"Tamaki, I've never.. Uh… done this sort of dancing before," she confessed to him quietly.

"That's okay. You have a great guide," he grinned at her.

They continued their partially sloppy waltz. Samantha kept looking at her feet to make sure that she wouldn't step on his. The dance slowly paused, and she felt a finger under her chin. Her face was raised to look up at Tamaki's.

"There's no need to look at your feet. Besides, I'd rather look at those beautiful emerald eyes," he smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki," she cast her gaze downwards. "I don't think I'm cut out for any of this. I have no experience with this stuff whatsoever," she admitted.

"There's nothing to be afraid about," he softly spoke. His finger was still under her chin, but now his thumb was gently brushing against her cheek. "You're a natural! You'll be a fantastic addition to this club."

Samantha looked back up at him and smiled. She never really notice how close in proximity they were to each other. They were staring at one another, practically wrapped in each other's arms when the door to the dressing room was thrown open.

"Hey boss, you in here," she heard Hikaru ask.

The twins froze and just stared at the pair. Samantha quickly pushed Tamaki away from her.

"Eheh, it's not what it looks like," she tried to explain, completely embarrassed.

"I think I know exactly what it looks like," Kaoru said while grinning like a Chesire.

"He was just training me!" Samantha defended.

"That's not what our training looked like," Hikaru added. "It looked like the boss was putting the moves on you. The dirty pervert."

Tamaki finally came out of his shock and shouted at the twins. "What are you two demons doing here anyway?! It's Friday night, don't you have some other place to be?"

"Kyoya scheduled a meeting for us tonight, remember," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, everyone is waiting in the commons area. We were just sent to find you," Hikaru added before giving his brother a grin. "I guess we'll go tell them your busy."

They both began to slither their way back out of the room towards the others.

"Hey guys," they began together. "Tamaki and Samantha senpai's are really busy to-"

The flustered pair quickly scrambled after the two minxes, but ended up tripping over one another and ended up in a heap on the ground in front of the other hosts. Luckily they managed to take the twins down with them. Kyoya stood over them with his arms crossed and a dark look on his face.

"Can you idiots stop antagonizing each other for once? We are already behind schedule and I would like to get this meeting started if you will," Kyoya chastised them like children, making the four of them quickly straighten up and go sit with the rest of the hosts.

Sam sat next to Haruhi as Kyoya began the meeting. She couldn't even hear a single word that it was about, because her heart was still beating so fast from Tamaki. Was he still demonstrating how to be a host to her, or was he really being that gentle. She hoped he wasn't faking, because the way she was looking at her made the butterflies in her heart flutter. Never in her life had she have a boy treat her like that. She thoroughly enjoyed it, and him. With Tamaki it was so easy to talk about anything. She had even spilled some of her insecurities out to him that she would never normally admit out loud. She glanced her eyes over to him and was surprised to see that he was looking back at her. Being caught, both of their cheeks flushed as they looked away.

"And the last item on the docket would be host bonding," Kyoya said.

"Host bonding," Haruhi questioned.

"I think bonding as a group is a brilliant idea," Tamaki interjected.

"That's because it was your idea," Kyoya shot towards him.

"So where should we go," Kaoru asked.

"Somewhere warm," Han-senpai shouted.

"I'm down for a trip to the Bahamas," Hikaru agreed.

Haruhi and Samantha exchanged slightly worried looks. They want to leave the country? Samantha has a passport but Haruhi sure didn't. The closest thing she ever came to leaving the country was having Samantha come be her host sister. The other thing would be the cost. Neither of them had the money to go to some rich island and party it up on some yachts! Thankfully Kyoya just spoke everything that the two girls were thinking.

"My family is about to open Tropical Aqua Garden, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind us having a personal day before the grand opening," Kyoya explained.

"So it's settled," Tamaki exclaimed excitedly. "We'll send a car to pick everyone up tomorrow morning by 9."

Samantha silently groaned. So much for sleeping in tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jungle Pool SOS**

It was 8:30 in the morning when her alarm went off. Sam groaned when she shut it off before slowly sitting up.

"C'mon, Haruhi. We have to get ready," she told her host sister while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mmmmm," Haruhi responded into her pillow.

Sam grabbed her own pillow and chucked it at her sister.

"If we're not ready on time, then they will probably barge in here. And I'm sure you don't want Tamaki to see your ass in just a pair of underwear," Sam chuckled.

This woke Haruhi up really quick. The girls got ready for their day trip. Haruhi dressed in normal clothes with no swimsuit since she didn't intend on swimming. She was actually grumpy about this whole trip. All she wanted to do was stay home and study while doing laundry. Samantha on the other hand was pumped. She loved swimming.

Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She had a black one piece suit that had cut outs on the sides and a modest one in the front. A red strapless sundress was worn over the top along with a sunhat and sunglasses. Since Haruhi didn't plan on bringing much Sam packed them both a beach bag that had sunscreen, towels, water bottles, first aid, and female products just in case. She glanced at the clock and saw that the car would be there any minute. Sam grabbed a reluctant Haruhi and drug her outside to wait.

A black limo pulled up and Sam's jaw dropped. They were not going to be driven in this thing, were they? Haruhi just simply groaned at how over the top her friends could be. The driver got out and opened the door for them. Both girls slid in. Sam was practically bouncing off of the walls. She had never been in a limo before! It was so fancy! Is this what celebrities really felt like all the time?

Sam kept playing with all of the buttons that they had access to. One rolled the window up between them and the driver, while one changed the light setting. Another one blared some music. Haruhi smiled softly at her excited sister. Sam looked at Haruhi and grinned before passing her a champagne glass that was at the little bar.

"Hey, if we're going to be treated like royalty then we might as well act like it!" Sam shouted over the music before popping open a bottle.

"Sam, you know we can't drink," Haruhi chastised her.

"Why would they place alcohol in a vehicle with kids they know are underage? C'mon, it's sparkling juice," Sam laughed.

Haruhi finally gave in and took the now filled champagne glass. They drank and jammed to the music the entire ride to the resort.

Once they arrived the boys were standing outside waiting for them. They set their glasses down before exiting the vehicle. The music was still blaring as the girls got out while still shouting the lyrics to Lizzo.

"_I mean, who would want to hide this? I will never ever ever ever be your side chick! I put the si~ng in single -" _the girls sang and awkwardly danced out of the limo.

"You two had fun I take it," Kyoya asked, unimpressed.

"When Lizzo hits it's like my body is being taken over," Sam laughed.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed your first limo ride. Shall we go inside," he asked.

"Yeah!" Hani-senpai shouted as he and Mori-senpai began to follow the shadow king inside the resort.

Sam slowly followed after them with a confused look. How the hell did Kyoya know it was her first limo ride? She shook off the weird feeling as they all entered paradise. Sam let out a small gasp. It was better than she could have imagined it! It was literally as if they went to the Bahamas. The air was warm and the holographic skies were blue. Palm trees were everywhere along with the pools, water slides, and lazy river. She was definitely going to enjoy her day.

Sam walked over to the swim up bar and ordered herself a nice fruity, non-alcoholic, drink. She looked at the other hosts and smiled as she sipped. The twins were tossing a ball back and forth to each other in the pool while Hani-senpai was playing on Mori-senpai's shoulders. Haruhi was talking to Kyoya and was giving him a suspicious look. Tamaki was laying back in a lawn chair relaxing and basking in the warmth.

"This is so relaxing," Tamaki sighed as he pushed back some of his blonde locks. "We don't have to worry about keeping all of our guests entertained for once. It's truly like a holiday for handsome young soldiers. I guess that's what you'd call it."

Samantha let out a loud laugh. "Wow. You are so full of yourself."

Tamaki shrugged her comment off and simply grinned at her. "I'm just speaking the truth, princess."

Sam scrunched up her nose. "Please don't call me that. It's what you call the clients."

"Then what would you prefer me to call you," he asked.

"Sam is just fine," she replied.

The twins emerged from the water and approached Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, come down the water slide with us," the twins insisted. Haruhi looked a little uncomfortable. "Then again, what's with the pullover?"

Sam chuckled as she thought back to them getting ready that morning. The only swimsuit Haruhi had was from years ago, so it no longer fit her since she didn't go swimming too often. Sam offered to let her borrow one of hers. It was a small bright red bikini that seemed to only be held together by strings. Samantha had thought about wearing it out, but decided against it. This was her first time out with the boys and she wanted to be somewhat modest. Haruhi, refused to even entertain the thought of wearing it. So she decided to wear a pair of cargo shorts and a yellow sweatshirt.

"So you're not going swimming," Hikaru asked.

"By any chance, can you not swim," Kaoru also asked.

"I think I can swim as well as the next guy, but I'm just not really interested in this place. I'd rather just go home than goof around here swimming," Haruhi said blankly.

Samantha was sick of her sister being a lazybones. As Haruhi was talking with the twins Sam quickly removed her dress, hat and sunglasses. She sneaked up behind her sister and as she said that she didn't want to be here swimming, Sam tackled her into the pool. Haruhi must have let out a distressed scream because Kyoya and Tamaki broke out of their conversation and stood up. All they saw was a big splash in the pool. Before they could move to jump in and be heroes, Sam rose from the water and flipped her wet hair back. Her skin was glistening from the water. Once Tamaki saw her he practically passed out from a nosebleed.

Haruhi also rose up to the surface, completely soaked. She looked at her sister with a slightly annoyed face.

"That wasn't funny."

"Really? Because I thought it was hilarious," Sam laughed.

Haruhi playfully growled as she jumped onto the American and dunked her underwater. The two kept at it for a while - splashing each other, dunking each other, and just laughing to their heart's content. Haruhi can't remember the last time she had this much fun. As she looked at her sister who was smiling at something the twins were doing to Tamaki. She never knew she had wanted a sibling before, even if they weren't related by blood. In that moment Haruhi felt so thankful to have gotten the chance to have Samantha in her life. She didn't know what she would do without her.

Feeling like she was starting to prune up, Haruhi got out of the water and watched the boys have their water gun fight. Samantha swam over to Hani-senpai and started to happily chat with him. The two weren't paying attention to much until they heard a loud whirring noise. They looked in front of them and paled. Before either of them could yell, a large tidal wave crashed over them. Samantha grabbed Hani-senpai's wrist under the water and clung onto one another as the current swept them away. Sam had no idea which way was up. All she knew was to hold onto her breath as long as she could.

Thankfully since the current was so fast they made it to the end rather quickly. Sam crawled herself up onto the land and choked out some water as she took some deep breaths. Hani-senpai was doing the same. Once he caught his breath he looked over at Samantha.

"Are you alright, Sami-chan," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"I'm okay. That was a lot of fun, huh?" Hani-senpai grinned at her once they both knew neither were hurt.

"Fun isn't the first thought that came to mind," Sam chuckled.

"We should go find the others," he suggested.

Sam just nodded in agreeing. Soon the two of them began to venture off into the jungle in search of their friends. A causal silence fell between the two of them before Hani-senpai interrupted it.

"Sami-chan, do you like Tama-chan," he asked bluntly.

Samantha's face lit up red. Why would he even suggest such a thing? Sure, Tamaki is very attractive along with super sweet. However, she's only known the guy for a little over a week! He was incredibly charming to her, but he was the same way with everyone else he speaks with, so she wasn't anything special. Even though he made her feel special…

"What are you talking about, senpai? I hardly know him! How can I have a crush on him?" she asked, but refused to meet his eyes.

"It could be like love at first sight!" Hani-senpai shouted, excited. "I know that Tama-chan likes you. So I was hoping you'd like him back."

"Wh- what? Tamaki doesn't like me," Samantha wasn't really sure who she was trying to convince.

"Sure he does! You're all he ever talks about lately! Especially since you've joined the host club. He also gets all blushy when you get brought up. Kind of like how you are right now," Hani-Senpai giggled as he called the girl out.

For the life of her Samantha couldn't get a word out. She was just opening and closing her mouth like a fish. The older boy just giggled as his friend.

"Don't worry, Sami-chan. Your secret is safe with me," he grinned.

The boy then suddenly jumped up and grabbed onto a low tree branch. He then began to climb up the tree.

"Senpai, what are you doing," Samantha exclaimed.

"We might be able to see them if we get up higher. C'mon!"

As Sam began to slowly follow Hani-senpai up the tree she was secretly kicking herself for my participating harder in gym. By the time they were at one of the highest branches she was out of breath.

"Do you see them," she asked.

"Umm…" Hani-senpai began as he scanned the jungle floor below. He suddenly let out a gasp.

"What? What is it," Samantha asked, suddenly on high alert.

Hani-senpai pointed off into the distance a bit. It was Mori-senpai, and he was carrying Haruhi! They were surrounded by what appeared to be police officers.

"The man is resisting! Prepare to fire warning shots," an officer shouted.

Samantha gasped as her blood ran cold.

"No! Don't shoot them," she shouted.

"Let's go. We gotta save them," Hani-Senpai said to her as he jumped onto a vine and began swinging towards the action.

Without a second thought to how stupid this idea was, Samantha also jumped and grabbed onto a vine. She was swinging fast towards her friends, and wasn't sure she could stop.

"Takashi, Haru-chan, move out of the way!" Hani-senpai shouted at their friends.

"No, seriously, MOVE! I don't know how to steer this thing," Samantha screamed in panic.

Hani-senpai let go of his vine, kicked a guard in the face, did a few flips and stuck the landing. Samantha on the other hand body slammed into a guard, rolled a couple of times, and knocked over another guard like it was bowling. The small boy took care of the rest of the guards as the girl stayed on the ground in pain.

"Don't go being so reckless. Picking on my friends is a no-no!" He shouted childishly.

Samantha managed to sway to her feet.

"Yup, don't mess with us. We're like the dynamic du-" Samantha cut herself off as she fell to her knees. She was seeing stars.

"Samantha," Tamaki shouted as he ran over to her.

He pulled her into his arms and turned her to face him. She must have hit her head pretty hard because she thought he was sparkling.

"Sam, you're bleeding," he said, concerned.

"Are you okay," Haruhi asked, hovering over Tamaki's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just bumped my head in the landing. It wasn't as graceful as senpai's was," Samantha chuckled.

"I have a paramedic on the way to have a look at you, Samantha," Kyoya gently informed her.

"Thanks," she said.

As Samantha got looked at by a paramedic Hani-senpai told everyone what had happened to them. Well, almost everything. He had left out their little talk like he had promised. Tamaki stayed with Sam the entire time she was getting checked up on, and insisted that she leaned on him for support. Everything turned out to be relatively good. The blood was from a small cut she had gotten on her head. She also had a very minor concussion, but nothing to be worried about.

She was able to walk back to the car just fine, but Tamaki kept fussing over her. He didn't want her to pass out and hurt herself even further! Samantha finally gave in and allowed him to give her a piggyback ride to the car. She was a little self-conscious because she felt pretty heavy. At least heavier than Haruhi. Tamaki didn't seem to break a sweat though. He was much stronger than he appeared. Samantha's heart pounded regardless. He had wanted to carry her. He was caring about her and it seemed genuine.

She decided to take a leap of faith and rested her chin on his shoulder. Even after a day of trekking through a hot, muggy, jungle he still smelled pretty nice. Apart from the chlorine from the water, a faint hint of his fancy cologne could still be smelt. As Samantha rested herself on his shoulder, Tamaki glance over at her with a blush. He didn't say anything and kept on walking.

"We should go to the beach next to clear our minds," Hikaru said with his arms behind his head as he and his brother led the group out of the resort.

"The beach would be nice," Kaoru agreed.

"You idiots, Haruhi wouldn't be interested in that! Besides, Samantha is injured," Tamaki reminded them.

"I might not mind going to the beach," Haruhi chimed in.

"Besides, I'm not that hurt," Samantha smiled, making Tamaki blush further since she was practically saying it right in his ear.

"All right, you got it! Next we go to the beach!" Tamaki declared with a laugh.

His enthusiasm made Sam give a small laugh and hold onto him tighter. He gave her thighs a squeeze back in response. This was certainly going to be a great weekend.

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Firstly I would like to apologize if my updates aren't as quick. I had just recently broken my foot and am currently recovering. Due to how much pain I am in, it may be some length of time between updates. Anyway, if you enjoy this story then make sure you leave a review, favorite it, or even set an alert. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Sun, The Sea, and the Host Club**

Another week went by at Ouran Academy. Sam was doing relatively well in her classes thanks to Kyoya's help. He couldn't have her be in-eligible for after school activities otherwise he'd lose money on the host club. It was a kind gesture for him to offer to be her tutor. The time together made her realize that Kyoya wasn't as dark and cold hearted as some people make him out to be. He was just very goal oriented and had a drive for success. Sam could appreciate that.

When they first started to study together, she was really nervous. Especially when he offered to do it at his house - correction - his MANSION. Wow that place was big. They had a full staff and everything. He had explained that the privacy of his room would be the best place not to be disturbed. Only when they arrived to his room there was a woman going through his clothes. Kyoya had been physically annoyed at this. It was his older sister and she almost had a heart attack when she was that he had brought a girl home for the first time. Not only that but he had brought her into his bedroom nonetheless. She squealed and said that her baby brother was finally growing up. Samantha had only chuckled at this when Kyoya's face started to heat up.

He had explained to his sister that they were just friends and nothing more. She was

already the peak of someone else's interest which confused Sam. Who was she the peak of interest to? Regardless, his sister insisted that she stay for dinner. She could hardly refuse. Dinner was awkward to say the least. Kyoya's father had a menacing vibe to him. His older brothers never spoke unless spoken to, and when they did it was proper and robotic. His sister tried to keep things light though. After dinner and studying Kyoya and Samantha had both agreed to only ever study at the library or host club.

The following day was Friday, thank God. It had been a long week between classes and hosting. The host club was fun and doing relatively well. With Samantha as a new hostess they assumed they would be getting more male guests to come visit. A few did, but in reality, more women were requesting Sam. Some of them wanted a girl friend to talk to while most of the girls treated her in a romantic way like they did with the other hosts. Sam wasn't complaining. She never really had a sexual preference.

All of the hosts were lounging around the club room after all of their classes were finished. Haruhi was doing homework at a table near Samanatha while she laid on a window seat and stared outside. The twins decided to slither over to Haruhi and bug her. Sam didn't catch the first half of the conversation. She only perked up when she heard her name. She looked over at the red haired boys and her eyes almost popped out. They had filled the room with mannequins and were picking out bikinis for the two girls to wear. Samantha didn't mind so much because most of the suits were cute. Haruhi on the other hand was very uncomfortable. Especially when they all started to discuss her breast size.

Hani-senpai had picked out a blue one piece suit and said that Haruhi would look good in it. They disagreed because Haruhi was flat chested and would look with something frilly on top to hide the fact. The pair then agreed that it would look better on Samantha because of her bigger chest size. Thankfully Tamaki butt in before Sam could say something. He had hit both boys over the head very angry.

"How dare you guys heap sexual harassment onto my little girls!" He shouted at them. "That's enough of that!"

"Then we're not going to the beach," the twins asked together while hiding behind Haruhi.

"Whoever said we weren't going?" Tamaki smirked.

"Oh, then you _do _want to go," they said excitedly.

"Can Usa-chan come too," Hani-Senpai asked.

"I have no objections," Kyoya started. "On one condition though. This is going to be a work trip."

"Huh, we're really going," Haruhi asked slightly nervous.

"Woo hoo!" Samantha shouted excited as she jumped down from the window sill.

"Come on, let's go to the beach!" Tamaki finally declared.

Everything happened so fast. A car was on the way to pick them up. The girls only had a short time to rush home and pack. It was going to be an overnight trip. Ranka wasn't too excited about it, but he reluctantly agreed since it was the weekend. Since it was considered a work trip Haruhi packed mostly masculine clothing which she surprisingly never really wore on the weekend. Haruhi was kind of a girly girl and enjoyed dresses. Samantha just packed whatever she had clean. They were hoping straight into work as soon as they go there so she dressed for the beach. She decided to wear that red bikini that Haruhi refused to on their last trip. A pair of light washed jean shorts were thrown over her swimsuit bottoms. A shirt over the top of her bikini was decided against since it was going to be really hot. Sam grabbed a pair of aviators sunglasses and her cowboy hat. They were almost out the door when she thought of something. Maybe she would bring her ukulele? Her guitar was too large to fit in her backpack. Her Ukelele it was!

They all ended up going to Okinawa because Kyoya's family had a private beach there. It was a beautiful place. Sam had never been to the carribean or anywhere tropical, so if she didn't know any better than she would have believed that they were there. She was very content with this little vacation.

The sisters sat next to each other under an umbrella and watched the other hosts work. Tamaki was on a large rock in the water with a long line of girls waiting to be with him. The twins were playing sand volleyball with their guests while Mori and Hani-Senpai's were doing some sort of kendo exercises. Haruhi was just watching the ocean, so Sam took out her Ukelele and started to just pluck some strings. Suddenly a large group of girls appeared before them.

"Haruhi, aren't you going swimming," one girl asked.

"Oh, I like looking at the sea more," Haruhi replied.

"Well, would it be okay if you joined you two," another girl asked.

"Sure," Samantha grinned making them blush.

"If you want to," Haruhi started, laying on the charm, "But you're all in such cute swimsuits, so you should go swim sometime today."

That made them all melt into the sand next to the two hosts. Sam thought they might as well lay this charm on thick to appease their guests. She ended up laying her head in the lap on a young red haired girl who blushed almost the same shade.

"You can play, Samantha-senpai," a blonde girl asked who was sitting next to Haruhi.

"A little bit," Sam chuckled.

"C-Can you sing," the red haired girl asked as she looked down at Sam in her lap.

"You wanna hear something," Sam smirked up at her.

All of the girls then squealed in excitement. This piqued the interest of the nearest hosts and guests. Sam laughed as she sat up into a more comfortable position and grabbed her ukulele once more. She thought for a moment of what song would be appropriate for today and that she knew she could play decently in front of others. If she was alone then she wouldn't care, but now that she had an audience she was a little nervous. She decided to play Toes by the Zac Brown Band.

"_I got my toes in the water, ass in the sand. Not a worry in the world with a cold beer in my hand. Life is good today. Life is good today." _ Sam began singing in English.

It wouldn't have the same feel if it was sung in Japanese. Besides, this way most of them wouldn't know if she messed up on the words. Not that most of them knew any American country music anyway. The beach seemed to have hushed down as Sam played.

"_Well, the plane touched down just about three o'clock, and the city's still on my mind. Bikinis and palm trees danced in my head. I was still in the baggage line. Concrete and cars are their own prison bars like this shit I'm living in. But the plane brought me farther and surrounded by water. And I'm not going back again!"_

The girls were swaying along to the sang and blushed hard when Sam would look directly at them and sing. Without realizing it most of the guests and the hosts on the beach had surrounded to listen to her. Tamaki sat back in his beach chair and watched Sam with wide eyes. He thought she had the beauty of a queen, but now he knew she had the voice of an angel. He didn't think she could get any more perfect. Maybe they could play music together sometime. He was brought out of his thoughts as she came back to the chorus.

"_I got my toes in the water, ass in the sand. Not a worry in the world, a cold beer in my hand. Life is good today. Life is good today."_

The song changes a bit and got faster. Sam grinned since this was her favorite part.

"_Adiós y vaya con Dios," _She sung in Spanish before going back to English. _"Yeah I'm leaving GA. And if it weren't for tequila and pretty senoritas," _Sam turned to the girl next to her and quickly caressed her check as she sang that part which made the girl blush. _"I'd have no reason to stay."_

Sam then got up on her feet and started to walk around. They got everyone else up on their feet as well. Some of the guests insisted on dancing with their hosts. It just made Sam laugh and continue on.

"_Adiós y vaya con Dios. Yeah, I'm leaving GA. Gonna lay in the hot sun and roll a big fat one," _the twins burst out laughing as Sam pretended to smoke a blunt at that part. "_And grab my guitar and play. Four days flew by like a drunk Friday night as the summer drew to an end. They can't believe that I just couldn't leave, and I bid adieu to my friends. 'Cause my bartender she's from the islands. Her body's been kissed by the sun. And coconut replaces the smell of the bar. And I don't know if it's her or the Rum." _Sam laughed as she continued to dance and sway around with people.

"_I got my toes in the water, ass in the sand. Not a worry in the world, a cold beer in my hand. Life is good today, life is good today. Adiós y vaya con Dios! A long way from , and all the muchachas they call me Big Poppa when I throw pesos their way."_

Tamaki blushed and burst out into laughter when Sam went over to him and patted his bare chest when she sang about 'Big Poppa', knowing he likes to call himself daddy.

"_Adiós y vaya con Dios. A long way from GA. Someone do me a favor and pour me some Jaeger. I'll grab my guitar and play. Adiós vaya con Dios! Going home now to stay. The senoritas don't care-o when there's no dinero. Yeah, I got no money to stay. Adiós y vaya con Dios! Going home now to stay. Come on prop it up by the lake" _The song then began to slow back down like the beginning.

"_With my ass in a lawn chair, toes in the clay. Not a worry in the world a PBR on the way. Life is good today. Life is good today."_

Sam finished the song with a grin. That went better than she could have thought! The only people she had ever played for was her family and maybe one friend. She wasn't one to have this much attention. That's why she started to blush madly when everyone started to clap and cheer for her at the end of the song. She graciously gave her thanks.

"That was amazing, Sami-chan," Hani-Senpai cheered excitedly.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing," Haruhi chimed in with a proud smile.

Slowly everything went back to normal. Haruhi and Hani-Senpai were collecting shellfish while the other boys decided to make a game. Whoever could find out Haruhi's fear first would win. Idiots. Sam already knew what it was. On one of her first nights here it stormed and the girls ended up cuddling, because Haruhi was shaking like and leaf. The longer the game went on the more Haruhi proved to be a tough girl. Sam rolled her eyes at the boys and her and Haruhi took a walk along the beach near a cliff. The girls soon heard voice above them. They looked up to see the group of girls from earlier standing at the top of the cliff.

"Hey there! This breeze feels great," the girls all down to the two hosts.

"It's dangerous up there," Haruhi warned them.

The girls ignored her warning. Samantha soon heard other voices up there with them. They sounded like men, but Sam couldn't see them. She decided to climb up and investigate. Haruhi urged her to be careful. Once Sam was at the top she was pissed off at the sight. Three drunk men were grabbing at the girls. Sam had to do something.

"Hey!" She yelled at them. "You need to let them go. This is a private beach. You shouldn't even be here."

The men let them go. Instantly the girls ran over the Samantha and stood behind her.

"Are you ladies, okay," Sam asked quietly to them. They all nodded. "Good. Climb down they rock carefully. Haruhi is somewhere at the bottom. I'll take care of this."

Without a second thought the girls did as they were told and safely climbed to the bottom. They then ran off to tell the other hosts that Samantha was by herself fighting a group of drunk mean. The ring leader stared Sam down before grinning.

"How is a tiny think like you going to make us leave," his voice dripped like oil.

Sam was too focused on the man in front of her to notice his friends coming up behind her. They grabbed her from behind and forced her to the ground. She let out a yell and struggled against them. As the ringleader crawled over her Sam kicked her foot out and hit him in the face. This knocked him back on his butt. He rubbed his cheek before growling at her.

"That wasn't very nice," he said slyly as he placed a knee on each of her thighs keeping them still. "Be a good girl and you'll really like the game we're going to play."

His hand snaked behind her back and unclasped her swimsuit top. Her body began to shake in anger and fear. This was not happening. She had to be stronger than this! If she wasn't blindsided then she knows she could have held them off. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

The man was soon ripped off of her by Hikaru and Kaoru. She had never been so relieved to see them. They started to wail on the ringleader. Sam was suddenly lifted by one of the goons and held over the edge of the cliff. Her top was loose from being unclipped, so she struggled against this man while trying to keep her top on.

"Samantha," Tamaki called out in alarm.

"Lets us leave peacefully or she goes flying."

"We're not going to let you assault these girls and get away with is," Hikaru shouted.

"The police are on their way as we speak," Kaoru also said.

"Then she's going for a dip," the man shouted before tossed Samantha over the cliff.

Her stomach flew to her throat as she free fell. Before she could even comprehend the entire situation she was plunged into the water. Her back stung from the water's surface. The swimsuit top she had was completely gone, but thankfully she still have her shorts on.

Bubbles from her fall were still around her. However, she felt something also fall into the water and added more bubbles. Strong arms wrapped around her and brought them to the surface. Sam took a large gasp of air as she looked at her hero. Water dripped off of blonde locks and purple eyes pierced into her. It was Tamaki.

"Are you okay," he asked her.

"Yeah. Thank you," she practically whispered to him.

He had jumped from a cliff into unknown waters to save her. He _saved_ her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought. Not to mention how gorgeous he looked as water glistened off of him with a sunset as the backdrop. That's when it hit her. She _really_ liked this boy. Which made things completely uncomfortable when she realized she was topless. She let out a small yelp and crossed her arms over her chest. Her face turning as red as the sunset behind them.

"I didn't see anything. Don't worry," Tamaki reassured her as he continued to carry her back to the beach bridal style.

"Samantha," Haruhi called out worried when she finally spotted them.

"Boss," the twins also chimed in.

"Where are they," Tamaki's voice was low and deadly. Sam had never heard it from the man before.

"We've kept their ID's and respectfully asked them to leave. The girls went back to the hotel. I've called a doctor, who should be here shortly," Kyoya informed them.

Tamaki gently set Sam on the ground. Haruhi let out a small gasp and ran a few feet away to grab the towel they had sat on early. She ran back and wrapped it around her host sister's chest to give her some modesty.

"I'm fine. I don't need a doctor," Sam told them stubbornly.

"Are you a Martial Arts master like, Hani-Senpai," Tamaki asked quietly.

"What," Sam turned to him, confused.

Tamaki then grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Their faces were inches from each other. She could practically feel his breath as he spoke.

"How could you think that you, a girl, by yourself could do anything against those boys!?" He loudly chastised her.

"Excuse me," Sam glared at him. Did he really just say-? This struck a nerve in Samantha she didn't know has been there for a long time.

"You can't _do_ that kind of stuff, you idiot! You're just a girl!"

SLAP! Everyone had let out a small gasp when Sam smack Tamaki in the face. Tamaki just stood back in shock. She had just slapped him!

"Don't you EVER call me an idiot again. You do not get to belittle me for doing something that was right. I saved those girls! Me being a female has nothing to do with this. But if we're doing this then let me tell you something. It is never the woman's fault!"

The more Sam went on the angrier so got. All of her life she had been told that she couldn't do things because she was a girl. You can't help bail hay because girl's aren't strong enough. You can't feed the hogs because girls tend to fall in more. You can't help on the ranch because it was a boy's job. Well she's had enough of sexist assholes!

She stared Tamaki down and poked a finger at his chest when she went on.

"We wouldn't have to live in fear everyday if men knew how to keep it in their damn pants. We are never the reason for rape! Straight, white, wealthy, PRIVILEGED men like you will never understand what we have to go through everyday. Until all of you realize that this situation wasn't my fault, don't talk to me!"

Sam then stormed off towards the beach house they were staying at with Haruhi right behind her. The boys were left on the beach completely shocked at everything.

"Sami-chan is mad at us," Hani-Senpai asked in a small voice.

"She's more than that," Kaoru started.

"She's pissed," Hikaru finished.

Tamaki finally regained himself. He stood up straight and put on a stoic face even though he was hurting inside.

"Fine. If she wants to be mad at us, then she can go ahead. I won't speak to her either until she admits that she's wrong," Tamaki stated before also storming off to the beach house.

Kyoya lifted up his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is going to be a long weekend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Need You Now**

"_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time."_

Soft knocking brought Sam out of her depressed thoughts. She turned the music on her phone down as she got up from her spot on the floor. Thankfully the door had a peephole for Sam to peer out of. It was Haruhi.

"Sam," Haruhi softly called out. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry," Sam grumbled as she laid her forehead against the wooden door.

"Are you okay," the brunette asked.

"Not currently," she replied quietly.

"Need me to come in so you can talk about it," Haruhi offered.

"That's okay, Haru. Go enjoy dinner. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright. But if anything changes, please come find me."

"I will. Thanks sis." Sam replied, before returning to her spot on the floor.

Why did Tamaki have to be so dense? Yes, it was probably just the way that he was raised. However, that was no excuse for being sexist. Sam could do anything a man could do! She had to be tough and strong if she wanted to keep up with her dad and brother. She was an independent woman!

This whole thing was stupid! She knows she could hold her own. When she was little her brother and his friends would always pick on her. They'd sit on her or hold her down while trying to give her a Wet Willie or stick worms up her nose. Back then she would be able to squirm her way out of the grip of 5 boys. Why couldn't she do the same now that she was much bigger? Granted, the whole situation had been much scarier than the worm incident. Falling off a cliff wasn't what had scared her. Being sexually assaulted did. Thankfully the boys came when they did.

Sam had only kissed a boy once in her whole life, and it was only because he was dared to. She had never had sex. Not that she wasn't intrigued by the idea. It's just that a situation like this one had ever come up before. Males didn't really see her in that light very much since she was basically one of the boys. Apart from the female host guests, no one has really seen her in such a light. Tamaki might be the only boy who has, and for all Sam knows it could just be a part of his act!

She can for sure cross Tamaki off the list of her admirers. She had slapped the poor boy for God Sake! Sure, he did have it coming, but she could have held her anger in. Haruhi would have handled the situation with a calm mature presence. Ugh, why did she have to screw everything up?

Time must have flown by because it was now entirely dark in her room. She only noticed this because a crack of light flooded the room when the door had opened. Everyone's favorite shadow king popped his head through the door's crack. His eyes fell onto Sam's pathetic body on the floor.

"Samantha, I came to check on you since you missed dinner," Kyoya spoke as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Sam found it weird that he didn't make an effort to turn any lights on. She moved herself from the floor to the bed, so they can both sit down and have a proper conversation. Kyoya never sat down though. He just stood before her with his arms crossed. He was upset with her.

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused," his voice spoke like ice.

"I didn't start any of that! Those three drunkards did," Samantha frowned.

"It was hard to stop Hikaru and Kaoru from trying to beat those punks half-to-death. Also, there was the trouble I went to sending bouquets to the girls by way of apology. They had all been looking forward to coming along on this trip."

"I'll pay for the stupid flowers myself, then," Sam crossed her arms, upset.

"Those bouquets cost 50,000 yen per person so it comes to 600,000 yen," Kyoya spoke quiet and dangerously.

The look he was giving Sam as he approached her made her heart pound. Her stomach dropped when he leaned down to her eye level. She didn't like this at all.

"If you want, you could pay for the flowers with your body," he said while smirking.

"I'm SORRY!?" Sam blanched, thinking she heard him wrong.

She did not. Kyoya shoved her back onto the bed and crawled over her. He gripped her wrists and pinned her down. Sam struggled with all of her might. This was not Kyoya. This was not her friend doing this to her especially after everything that had happened early. But it was her friend, and it was happening again. Sam wouldn't lose this time. She let out a cry of struggle as she began to jerk her body around. She tried to use her legs to kick him, but his thighs had her trapped.

Sam had to get away somehow. Without thinking much about it, she knocked her head against Kyoya's, hard. This surprised and dazed the man. Regardless of her new headache, Sam managed to free an arm and elbow him in the face. Kyoya rolled over with a soft groan and held his nose. Sam took this opportunity to bolt it towards the door. She threw it open and sprinted out and into the arms of her friends. They all looked confused at Sam's terrified, tear streaked face.

"We heard you yell. What happened," Tamaki asked worried.

Just then Kyoya walked out of the darkened room holding a bloody nose. He stood there and stared at his blonde best friend.

"I believe you owe this woman an apology, Tamaki. She certainly can protect herself," Kyoya said before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Sam yelled which stopped the boy in his tracks.

She was pissed! This was all just a trick to prove that Tamaki was wrong. A very VERY small part of Sam was grateful that Kyoya wanted to help show she was capable of being a strong girl. HOWEVER, he did not go about it in a good way. Sam stormed up to him and glared fiercely.

"That was all just a fucking trick," Sam growled quietly at the man, so the others couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry for what you just went through. You wanted to prove yourself, and you did just that. Congratulations."

"Friends don't pull that shit on one another, no matter what. Things will never be the same between us. You're going to have to pull a goddamn miracle for me to trust, or even like you again," she informed him before stalking away.

She shoved past all of her friends and made her way towards the foyer. Anxiety took over and she needed to get out of that house. Sam ran out the front door and down the stairs. The sky was dark and angry. Rain was coming down in buckets and the wind almost blew the girl over. She didn't care and just kept running. She needed somewhere to just breathe.

Her feet took her back to the beach. It wasn't as beautiful as it was earlier. The sand was dark like clay, and the ocean was a large body of black water. The waves in the distance were big which forced it to crash hard onto the shore. Sam was a safe distance away, and out of any real danger. She was soaked to the bone as she stood and watched the storm roll through while being in the midst of it. The weather reflected her exact feelings, and she didn't know if the water pouring down her face was the rain or tears.

It wasn't until a bolt of lightning followed by some thunder brought her from her self-pity. Haruhi is terrified of thunder. Sam knew it was storming badly and just up and left her. Guilt flooded the girl as she thought of her younger host sister. How selfish she had been. She better head back to check on Haruhi.

Sam began to walk back to the beach house. She could hardly see her own hand in front of her face, let alone hear anything. Once she stood in front of the house she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name. She looked to her left to see something sprinting towards her. A gasp escaped her as she was pulled into a cold, wet, hug. Sam pushed the person back to see their face. Surprise shook her as she saw a very soaked Tamaki before her.

"Tamaki, what are you doing," Samantha spoke loudly so she could be heard over the storm.

"Why do you keep doing this to me," Tamaki shouted.

"What are you talking about," she yelled back, confused.

He gently pushed the soaked hair back from her face, and cupped a hand on each of her cheeks. He placed his forehead against hers. She wasn't sure if he was shaking because of the cold or the conversation they were having.

"You keep putting yourself in danger! You are making me constantly worry so much that my chest is tight and painful. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you," he confessed.

Sam didn't know what to say. Was he being genuine? He had to be! No one would run after someone into a huge storm for just an act. He really did care about her.

"Tamaki," Sam breathed. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Tamaki raised his head away from hers slightly to look her in the eyes. He gave her a soft smile.

"I forgive you," he gently spoke.

They continued staring at each other until Sam noticed Tamaki start to slowly move back in towards her. Oh my God. Was he going to do it? Was he going to kiss her? Sam's heart raced as she closed her eyes with anticipation. She could feel his warm breath on her as he went in. She could feel their lips just barely brush against one another, but were interrupted by a loud, sharp, voice.

"You dumbasses better get the hell inside, now!" Hikaru practically screamed from the doorway.

Needless to say, the other hosts were not happy about the two of them running out into a dangerous storm. As they were being lectured on their stupidity, Sam zoned out. Were they really about to kiss? Did this mean Tamaki actually liked her back? He had to care for her just a little bit for risking himself by going after her. She glanced over at the man in question to find that he was back to his normal happy self. He seemed so calm in explaining the situation. How could he be so calm about everything when Sam's heart was still racing?

Sam, of course, didn't realize it yet. But she was falling head over boots for this boy, bad!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hosting the Host Club**

It was a Sunday morning and Sam was finally able to sleep in. The American only stirred a little when her host sister got up for the day and left. Around 10 in the morning was when Sam finally arose while still groggy from her sleep. In the time she has spent in Japan with Haruhi and Ranka, they have truly become like her family members. Meaning she was no longer self-conscious around them. She could leave the bathroom in just her towel or walk around the apartment in her sports bra. This morning was no different.

Sam heard voices coming from the living room and assumed it was Haruhi and Ranka. The girl exited the bedroom in just her boy shorts underwear and a crop top that went just above her belly button that said: No Pants Are The Best Pants. Her eyes were still shut as she rubbed them to get the sleep away and fully wake up. She stumbled to the living room.

"Hey Haru, can you make some coffee," Sam grumbled as she entered the room.

"Sure," Haruhi said from the kitchen and chuckled.

Why was she chuckling? What was so weird about asking for coffee? She did this every day. Samantha finally opened her eyes to the sight in front of her. Six sets of eyes were staring at her widely. Sam stared back at the host boys with a blank face. She simply blinked at them, not fully awake enough to process the situation. The boys simply blinked back, not able to say a word. This had to be some weird dream, right? There was no way these spoiled, rich, boys would want to come hang out in a commoner's dwelling.

"I'm going back to bed," Sam stated while turning around to return to the bedroom.

Haruhi ran over to her host sister and stopped her by the shoulders. She began to harshly whisper in her ear.

"Oh no! You are not leaving me here alone to host these guys! Go put some pants on and get your butt back out here," Haruhi ordered.

"Fine. But my coffee better be ready when I'm back," Sam agreed.

The girl slipped back into the bedroom. It was Sunday and she was feeling lazy. Regardless of whether or not these boys were rich and high fashioned she was going to dress comfy. She wasn't in the mood to impress anyone. Not even Tamaki. Besides, they are the ones who barged into her domain, so she could dress however she wanted. Sam decided on wearing a pair of gray high waist sweatpants along with her white Calvin Kline sports bra. She also put on a long cream colored sweater. After brushing her hair out she quickly placed it in a low messy bun just to get the hair out of her face. Once she was reasonably presentable she returned to the others.

When she entered the living area a cup of hot coffee, just the way she liked it, was shoved into her hands. Sam gave Haruhi a grateful smile. There was no way in hell she would be able to handle these boys before her morning coffee.

"Thanks Haru," Sam told her sister before turning her attention to the boys. "Good morning, gentleman. What brings you to commoner's-ville?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Put her in the list of non-morning people right below Kyoya-Senpai, and Hani-Senpai," Hikaru joked.

"Well excuse my rudeness. We normally don't have visitors on Sunday mornings. I am a creature of habit who likes to lounge around without pants while having my morning coffee," Sam frowned as she continued to drink her caffeine.

"I'm surprised the boss didn't pass out seeing you with so little clothes on," Hikaru grinned.

"Or at least get a nose-bleed," Kaoru added.

"W-what!?" Tamaki stuttered. "What kind of pervert do you take me for?"

"It's not like he hasn't seen me with less on," Sam remarked.

Tamaki's face turned bright red as he thought back to the time at the beach when she lost her top. Everyone else just simply dropped their jaws in surprise. They thought she meant that the two of them have gone farther than they thought.

"Get your minds out of the gutter, people! You all have seen me in less. I wore a bikini to the beach. That was basically like strutting around in a bra and underwear," Sam shrugged.

Everything seemed to quiet down when Haruhi returned with the host's tea. Everyone sat around the room drinking their tea and eating the delicious cake Hani-Senpai brought. Sam could never turn down cake for breakfast. Especially when one of the slices was chocolate on chocolate. Once everyone was finished Sam collected the cups and plates. Haruhi offered to give her a hand, but Sam declined her. While Sam was in the kitchen washing the dishes she overheard the boys asking for lunch.

"Now _we're_ the ones who dropped in on you without warning," Kyoya began. "So we'll put up the money. Why not order your favorite sushi, or something?"

"No, that's okay!" Haruhi replied, hesitantly. "Kyoya-Senpai, I'm going to dread it later if it's on you."

"Not to worry," Kyoya said nonchalantly as he took out a gold credit card. "This comes from the sales of photos of you and Samantha that were auctioned."

Sam almost dropped the cup she was drying, and quickly spun around. She glared at Kyoya, pissed.

"You did WHAT?!"

"We do it for every host," Kyoya reassured. "They always bring in a lot of money."

"The funny thing is that I don't remember taking any photos, Kyoya," Sam growled.

"Let's just say that I have my sources," Kyoya replied mysteriously.

Sam's jaw dropped in anger and turned to Tamaki. "How is this okay? You're the president and you're just going to allow this?"

Tamaki paled as he looked back and forth between his best friend and his crush. His mouth opened and closed anxiously as he had no idea what to do. He hated confrontation or when any of the hosts fight. They were all supposed to be one big happy family that got along. Ever since the beach Sam has been acting extra cold towards Kyoya.

"O-kay!" Haruhi said loudly, trying to diffuse the situation. "Sam, why don't we make some lunch. I know you like to impress people with your cooking skills."

Sam took in a deep breath, held it for five seconds, before releasing it. It's something her mom had taught her to do when she was really frustrated or angry. Which makes since because that's who she got her temper from.

"Sure," Sam agreed. "But we'll have to go to the store and get a few more things."

"Oh, I'm coming!" The twins announced. "We want to come to the commoner's supermarket, too!"

"Me too, me too!" Hani-Senpai chimed in.

"This might be a good learning experience for all of us," Kyoya said, implying that everyone was now going.

"Ugh, let me get my purse." Sam groaned when everyone started to file out of the apartment.

She began to walk back towards her room when she saw Tamaki sitting on his knees. He was in front of the family's shine. It had Haruhi's mom, and the newest addition that was added when Sam first arrived - her Papa Jaxon.

"Tamaki," Sam questioned as she stood behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just paying my respects to Haruhi's mother, and -" he held up Papa Jaxon's picture with a confused look.

"That's my Papa Jaxon," Sam leaned over Tamaki's shoulder to admire the picture.

It was a grayed hair man while a long beard. He had a camo hat, and shirt on with a pair of overalls on top. He was giving the camera the cheesiest grin.

"He passed away the summer before I came here. Unfortunately he was very stressed at the time and ended up having a heart attack," she told him solemnly.

"He looks like he was a very good man," Tamaki said softly.

"He was," Sam agreed.

Tamaki returned the picture to the shrine before suddenly turning around. "W-we're keeping everyone waiting. How about we get going?" Tamaki stuttered as he began to get up.

The klutz must have tripped on something because he came flying towards Samantha. The pair ended up in a heap on the floor after knocking heads. Tamaki was on top of Sam. She groaned and rubbed her sore head. Tamaki looked down at her with worry.

"I'm sorry, Samantha," Tamaki quickly apologized.

"Ugh, it's okay. You're just really heavy for a tall, lanky guy," Sam chuckled.

"Haruhi, Samantha, I'm home! Why is the front door open," a familiar higher pitched man's voice rang from the front door.

Sam glanced to her left from her spot below Tamaki. Her red haired host father had returned from his overnight shift at work. Sam grinned.

"Hey Pops, welcome home," Sam greeted.

"Pops!?" Tamaki almost shrieked while realizing that this cross-dressing man was Haruhi's father, which made him Samantha's host father.

Needless to say, Ranka was not happy to come home and see some strange boy holding his newest daughter below him on the floor. If looks could kill then Tamaki would already be dead. Ranka quickly went to diffuse the situation by ripping Tamaki off of Samantha while addressing only her.

"Hi honey! I'm sorry for leaving you and Haruhi all alone last night." Ranka smiled through his anger. "You two must have been lonesome. "

Samantha sat there in shock. She never really expected Ranka to be this overprotective with her when it came to boys. Sure it made since with Haruhi, but it felt a little nice that he placed her in the same category. It was like she really was his daughter. Although compared to what her blood father would have done to Tamaki, getting thrown into a wall by Ranka was nothing.

"Oh, dear. My left arm aches like I just knocked down the biggest beast of the century," Ranka said while rolling his shoulder. "Maybe I'm working too hard. I'd sure like some hot tea."

Instantly Tamaki was on his feet in the kitchen. He grabbed the teapot and was running around like a mad man. He wanted to make things up to Ranka and get on his good side.

"Right! T-Tea! Sam, do you boil your water with firewood? Where should I put the firewood?!" Tamaki frantically asked when he was suddenly knocked down by a very ferocious Ranka.

"Oh, dear. I seem to have found a huge pest," he gave Tamaki an evil grin. "And why exactly have you been dropping honorifics when addressing my host daughter?!"

Suddenly the twins peered through the open front door.

"Sir, you were taking so long that we -" Hikaru started, but stopped once seeing the situation.

"Oh, so that guy that passed us downstairs is Haruhi and Samantha's dad, after all," Kaoru concluded.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Thank God that you're here! It's divine intervention," Tamaki dramatically cried from his place on the ground.

Sam rolled her eyes at the entire situation. She stepped over Tamaki's sobbing body before the twins started to walk all over him. The American went to her room to achieve the goal she originally had. Her purse was in plain sight and she quickly grabbed it before returning to the madness. When Sam entered the main area all of the hosts had returned and were speaking with Ranka. Samantha was just as surprised as everyone when Ranka said everyone by name and their year.

"I always love hearing stories about you two," Ranka happily addressed the twins.

"Huh? Haruhi and Samantha-Senpai talk about us," the twins asked, intrigued.

"Mm-mm. It's always from Kyoya on the phone," the man happily turned towards Kyoya as the two of them clapped hands.

"Ranka, you really are beautiful," Kyoya grinned.

"What," everyone gasped in surprise.

"We're looking after his precious daughters," Kyoya snidely informed Tamaki. "It's only natural that I say hello, and give periodic reports on them, right? Ordinarily that would be your job, right?"

"Knock it off, Kyoya," Samantha glared at him.

"Don't worry, Samantha. I even reached out to your parents. You were wondering how I was able to get those pictures weren't you," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What," Sam shouted in surprise. "How?! I know for a fact that my mom doesn't answer calls from unknown numbers."

"It wasn't easy since neither of them an international lines. However I was able to be patched through on a video call," Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"You facetimed my parents?" This weirded Samantha out even more. "Wait a second, they just gave you pictures of me?!"

"After a little bit of explaining, yes."

"They are so dead," Sam growled as she stepped into the kitchen, leaving the sliding door between rooms half open.

Sam opened her phone and began to facetime her mother. She tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for her to answer. Granted it was 10pm their time, but it was Saturday for them so they could still be up. Finally her mother picked up the phone. Her glasses were on the bridge on her nose as she peered down at her phone. She must have been in her lazy boy, because a familiar lamp could be seen behind her.

"Oh," her mother said thinking it might be someone else. "Hi pumpkin, how are you?"

"Whoa, why did you answer the phone like that," Sam questioned.

"It's nothing. I just thought you were going to be someone else, but I'm glad that it's you! You don't call us as often as you said you would," her mother pouted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Sam said feeling a little guilty. "Who was supposed to call you?"

"Well usually," her mother began.

Suddenly two hands gripped onto Sam's shoulders from behind. Black hair and glasses could be seen out of the corner of her eye. What the hell was Kyoya doing?!

"Hello, Mrs. Jaxon," Kyoya grinned at Sam's mother while speaking perfect English.

What weirded her out even more was that her mother practically squealed when seeing him.

"Kyoya! There you are! How are you, dear," her mother asked with a smile.

"Jesus, Liz! Calm yourself. He's still underage, you know," Sam's father grumbled in the background. His remark made Sam smile. He was blunt as ever.

"You were waiting on a call from Kyoya!?" Sam yelled.

"I always call your parents, and Ranka on Sunday to keep them update from the week's events," Kyoya informed her.

"And thank God he does," her dad growled while stealing the phone from her mother and holding it awkwardly close to his face. "You never told us that you were attacked by a group of drunk men! I swear on the Lord if something else like that happens I will be on the first flight there to drag your ass back to the farm!"

"You told them," Sam growled at Kyoya while hitting his stomach. "Did he also tell you that he-" She was soon cut off by Kyoya stealing her phone.

"Ranka, would you like to speak with Samantha's parents," Kyoya practically tossed him the phone.

"Elizabeth, Dan! How have you two been," Ranka spoke two the American couple.

Kyoya then turned to Samantha and closed the dividing door to the living room and kitchen. He slowly started to walk towards her. Sam didn't like the dark look in his eyes. She backed herself up to the counter as he got close.

"I don't appreciate people black mailing me," Kyoya said quietly.

"Then you shouldn't have done what you did, and you shouldn't have told my parents about those drunk idiots," she defended herself.

"You might not realize this now, but I am looking out for you," he informed her.

"More like you're looking out for yourself! You only care about your reputation," Sam spat.

"Do you really think so little of me," Kyoya asked.

"You know, Kyoya, I actually thought pretty highly of you," Samantha started, but was interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Sami-Chan, your parents are super funny," Hani-Senpai giggled from the living room.

The sliding door between the two rooms opened slightly. Tamaki popped his head through and stared at the pair suspiciously.

"What are you two doing," Tamaki asked.

"Nothing," Sam quickly answered before pushing past Kyoya into the living room.

She spoke with her parents for a little while before hanging up, so they could go to bed. Sam then turned to Haruhi.

"These idiots are probably getting hungry. Wanna still go to the supermarket with me," she asked her sister.

"Of course," Haruhi agreed leaving with Sam.

"I wanna come," Tamaki said.

"No," the girls said over their shoulders as they ventured off into town.

As the girls walked to the store the boys and Ranka stalked behind them. Neither girl noticed. The two just kept on chatting.

"Can you believe Kyoya has been in constant contact with our parents? What a creep!" Sam said.

"Sam, what happened between you and Kyoya? Everything seemed okay until we went to the beach," Haruhi asked.

"It's -" Sam started, not knowing what she should tell her. "It's a long story. All you need to know is that he did someone bad and it hurt me. It'll be a long time before I can really consider him my friend again."

Haruhi didn't press any further on the subject. Although she was very curious as to what went down. She made a mental note to try and find out more later.

The girls entered the store and made a game plan as to who was going to grab what. After some thought the two split off. Samantha was in the produce aisle completely oblivious to what was going on behind her. Only when she turned around did she notice Tamaki on the ground in front of her acting dramatic as usual. A small smile played on the girl's lips.

"Tamaki, what are you doing here? And why are you on the ground?" Samantha asked.

Tamaki quickly jumped to his feet and acted cheerful.

"Oh, er, um… I just suddenly wanted to carry your shopping basket for you, Sam," Tamaki quickly replied as a blush formed on his cheeks. "Yes, daddy loves carrying shopping baskets! Can you believe it?"

"You're so weird," Sam let out a loud laugh as she passed the boy her basket.

A blush continued to rise up Tamaki's face. Sam couldn't wipe the smile off her face. This boy was something else! How sweet was he to offer to carry her groceries?

"Was there anything special you wanted to eat, T?" Sam asked nonchalantly while browsing.

Tamaki's eyes widened a little at the nickname she just bestowed upon him. And she wanted to cook him food! The butterflies in his stomach returned once more. These nerves only seem to come out whenever he was around Sam.

"Um, a stewpot. With lots of meat in it, and no chrysanthemum," Tamaki suggested, adorably.

"You're right. When there are a lot of people a stewpot would be better, huh," Sam smiled up at him which made Tamaki's heart speed up.

Tamaki had never seen such a beautiful smile in his whole life. He was really falling for this girl and falling fast.

_Your smile like daylight dripping through the mountain pines, pure sunshine, summertime. Your smile like a wheat field in the southern breeze, apple trees, sweet and right._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lead the Way**

Tamaki seemed to have a habit of getting the host club into trouble. This time he kicked a ball so hard while playing a game that it broke a window and injured the newspaper club's president. As repayment the host club was going to allow these student reporters to write an article about them. Everyone but Tamaki and Samantha were opposed to the idea. The pair, however, stood their ground and managed to convince their friends that this would be a good idea. Reluctantly the others agreed under some conditions. Kyoya would be the one to handle that with the other club.

So here they were, outside in the courtyard, playing some elementary school games. Surprisingly Sam found herself having a lot of fun with the others. It's been a long time since she's felt like a kid again. Everything seemed perfect until the president of the newspaper club approached her alone while she was taking a short break for the games.

"Jaxon-Senpai, wasn't it," he asked as he approached her with a pen and paper in hand.

His fellow club members were behind him holding a camera and a reflector. They were ready to catch anything juicy. Sadly for the Samantha was as boring as a brick wall.

"May I have a brief word with you," he asked the American.  
"Okay," Sam replied, hesitantly.

"Why did you join this club," the reported asked, slyly.

"Oh, well, I didn't have any friends here besides Haruhi. I saw it as a good way to get acclimated to this new place," she answered with a smile.

"You're the only girl in this club. Don't you find that strange," he pressed.

Sam chuckled awkwardly, "I mean, I guess. I don't mind it too much. I've recently became more comfortable with my bisexuality. This is a really good opportunity to show the LGBTQ+ students here that they are welcome. I feel truly honored to be that remodel for them."

"How wonderful for you," he responded with a tight smile. "And you're an exchange student from the United States here on a scholarship, correct?"

"Uh... yeah," Sam wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"So, in other words, you and your host brother are token members of this club, here in order for the Suoh family to flaunt their power," he spoke smugly as he jotted notes down.

"Excuse me," she venomously replied.

"Could I ask you to tell me about his darker side," the boy continued. "Perhaps I will be able to help you out of here as well."

"I don't know who you think you are, but let's get a few things straight. One, Haruhi got here by getting good grades with no one's help. And two, I don't even know where you got this from but Tamaki's family didn't help me out. The school board here, did," Sam growled.

The reporter just stared at her blankly, "Tamaki's father owns Ouran Academy. If the school board helped you out, then it was Tamaki's family who gave you the money."

Sam just stared at him in shock. How could she not have known that? Tamaki's family helped her get here? Why hasn't he mentioned anything about it!? She has written the school board humorous thank you cards because she truly felt honored to get this opportunity.

"Well then there you go," Sam shouted. "He clearly doesn't have a dark side then! If you're just trying to write this article to slander him then you have another thing coming."

With that, Sam strutted away from the amateur reporters. She should probably tell Tamaki what they were up to. Maybe this article isn't such a good idea after all. Especially if they are only trying to hurt Tamaki. Samantha would never let that happen nor would the other hosts. They were all one big dysfunctional family and looked out for each other. Sam was about to go find him when someone grabbed her hand. It was Tamaki.

"Sam, this way! Run!" He said as he began to drag her through the rose garden maze.

It looks like they must have moved onto playing hide and seek. Sam gazed at his face as they ran. He had on the most beautiful grin as he ran in excitement. He looked like he was truly enjoying himself. How could someone ever think this amazing man had a dark side to him?

The pair finally slowed down and Sam let Tamaki wander off ahead of her. He was looking down every pathway unsure of himself. A smirk found its way to Samantha's face.

"Are we lost," she asked, amused. Tamaki just let out a frustrated cry as he disappeared behind a corner. "We are lost, aren't we," Sam laughed.

"Hey, Sam, there's a great hiding place over here!" The blonde shouted in excitement from around corner.

"Yup, we're lost," Sam chuckled to herself as she turned the corner.

Tamaki's hiding place was a beautiful rose covered canopy sitting area. The lighting was dim, so it did make for a decent hiding place.

"In a sense, we're stranded, aren't we," Sam asked as she sat down next to Tamaki.

"It's a good thing I made Kyoya 'it' then," Tamaki laughed his beautiful laugh as he ran a hand through his hair.

Sam turned her body so that she was closer and facing Tamaki. She smiled.

"You know, I didn't think I would be playing these games in high school," Sam said.

"This isn't fun," Tamaki asked.

"Well, I did play it with my brother and his friends when we were in elementary school. I didn't have any friends besides them to play with," Sam informed him.

"Uh-huh, you don't say," Tamaki started as he looked off ahead of him. "I never really had too many friends either. Who were the same age as me, that is. My mom got easily sick, you see. I was so worried about her, I didn't go outside much as a child. And, to cheer my mom up, I'd always sit and play piano beside her. That's why it's fun for me the play with everyone like this," Tamaki finally looked back over at Sam with a light blush on his face. Her heart stopped when he shot her a smile. "It's really fun!"

"I didn't know you play the piano," Sam said as she rested her head comfortingly against Tamaki's shoulder.

It sounds like Tamaki had a really lonely childhood. Samantha could somewhat relate. She just couldn't believe Tamaki opened up to her like this. He never really talks about his family. She didn't even know his dad ran the school! He must really trust her to spill this secret. Sam wanted him to tell her more. She wanted to know everything about him.

"I started to learn when I was three," Tamaki started as he casually draped his arm around Sam's shoulders. She didn't mind at all. "By 8 years old I was able to perfect even Chopin's hardest songs."

"That's amazing, T! You should play for me sometime. I'd love to hear it," Sam said with a smile as she leaned back to get a good look at Tamaki's face.

He was staring at her with his beautiful purple eyes. A smile also grew on his face. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. That hand slowly slid down to the back of her neck.

"Only if you'll sing while I play," he requested softly.

Sam suddenly realized he was slowly leaning in. Her heart picked up its pace. He was for sure going to kiss her and Sam wanted him to do nothing else in the world! Soon she could feel his warm breath on her mouth. Their lips just inches from one another.

"There is nothing I'd want more," Sam whispered to him as she closed the distance.

Tamaki's like were as soft and smooth as she had imagined. Her body heat began to rise when she fully realized that they were kissing. It was sweet, slow, and loving. Their lips moved together like they've been dancing forever.

"Ahem," a voice cleared their throat.

This caused the pair to jump apart and look at the intruder. Or rather, intruders. The entire host club stood before them with smirks, and knowing looks.

"It appears you two found a way to entertain yourselves while we looked for you," Kyoya stated, smugly.

Samantha's face became bright red and embarrassed from being caught. She wanted the subject changed.

"Where's the newspaper club," she asked as she quickly got up and joined the others. Tamaki did the same.

"Something urgent came up, so they've stopped covering us," Kyoya informed.

"Good," Sam quietly said under her breath.

"They said they'd be writing respectable articles from now on," Hikaru chimed in.

"Maybe they'll get by without having their club shut down," Karou added.

"Really? That's great then," Tamaki said, still blushing from his previous encounter.

"Let's hurry back to the club room and eat some cake," Hani-Senapi suggested.

Everyone agreed. As Sam went to continue walking with the other's Tamaki stopped her.

"Sam, can I ask you something," Tamaki quietly asked.

"Anything," Sam replied, while searching his face for any signs of regret.

"Do you like me," he asked bashful.

"Of course, Tamaki," Sam replied almost appalled. "I like you more than anything in this world."

"Really," he grinned. "That's great! Then would you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Sam let out a gleeful laugh, "Of course!"

Tamaki also let out a happy laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around in a hug.

"C'mon you two love birds," Haruhi called. "You better hurry up or we'll leave you behind."

Tamaki sent a grin towards his new girlfriend.

"Race you back to the club room," he asked.

"Prepare to eat my dust, Suoh," Sam cried as she raced her boyfriend towards the school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Homeward Bound**

Everything has been going well for the host club. Nothing too crazy has happened since the newspaper club tried to ruin Tamaki's reputation. Samantha and Tamaki have officially been dating for a few weeks now and it's been great. Since Ranka found out there have been more rules set into place about household visits. Whenever Tamaki came over they had to be in a public space unless Haruhi was with them. If Sam went over to Tamaki's home then she had to be back by a certain time in the evening. Tardiness was not acceptable in Ranka's book.

Tamaki has been nothing but a true sweetheart. He'd take Sam out to dinner or to the movies. He also loved planning cute romantic activities for them to do like going on picnics. It was all a little overwhelming for Samantha, but Tamaki was very patient with her. Just like she was patient and trusting when it came to him hosting.

Sam will admit it was a little awkward at first watching her boyfriend being flirty and touchy with other girls. However, Sam understood that it was all part of their job. Sam was even doing the same with her guests. She trusted Tamaki though, and knew that he wasn't really in love with these girls. He had stated that to her many times in the beginning after all.

Today was no different. They were all gathered in the club room entertaining their guests. Tamaki, of course, had the longest line for guests like always. Samantha and Haruhi were requested as a package today. They casually sat on a couch with their guests and joked about random things.

"Are you excited for our school break," Sam's guest asked with a smile.

"Oh absolutely!" Sam groaned. "The only downfall is that I won't be able to see your beautiful face every day."

"Really?!" The girl blushed. "You're always so sweet, Sam."

"Well I have been told that I can give people cavities sometimes," She joked as she went to pour her guest some more tea.

As she was leaning over the coffee table pouring the drink her phone suddenly went off. This caused her to jump and almost spill the hot liquid. She apologized to the group as she grabbed her phone to shut it off. The caller I.D. made her freeze in her actions. It was her brother. He hasn't called her in the many months that she has been in Japan. Why was he suddenly calling now? Something must be up.

"I'm sorry, peaches. I need to take this," she informed the group as she answered her phone in English. "Hello?"

"Samantha Lynn," her brother said in a stern voice.

"Jordan Matthew, to what do I owe this pleasure," she replied sarcastically.

"We've lost it," Jordan said bitterly.

Sam's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Lost what?"

"The ranch," he stated.

"What are you talking about," Sam laughed at how ridiculous he sounded.

"Samantha, the auction is on Friday. It's over. We've officially lost it," her brother yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're being serious? What the hell is happening over there," she raised her voice at her brother as anxiety began to set in.

She had no idea what he was talking about. They were going to lose the ranch? How is that even possible? Why is it going up for auction? Everything seemed fine when she talked to her parents a few days ago. Daddy would never let this happen! Sam took this moment to step away from the group. She had a feeling that things were going to escalate. The other hosts could sense that something was up with her, so they all kept a close eye out.

"Do you really have no idea what has been going on? Have you been living under a rock over there," Jordan growled.

"No! What the hell is going on," Sam yelled.

"When Papa Jaxson passed away last summer it turns out he was in more debt than he was leading on. Papa had sold the ranch to Uncle Kellen and was paying him rent. You know Uncle Kellen is jealous and hates dad. Now that Papa is gone, Uncle Kellen wants to sell the ranch and make some extra money. Dad's been trying to buy it back, but Kellen is refusing," Jordan explained.

"Are you serious," Sam growled. "Why the hell haven't I been told about this? How long has this been going on?!"

"Since the end of the summer," he told her.

"That's when I left…" she drug off finally putting two and two together. "They didn't want me to know about this, so they sent me away to Japan! I can't believe this!"

"I think you need to come home for a while. This is a family problem that we need to get fixed soon."

"Right, right," Sam's voice shook with adrenaline. "I'll be on the first flight home."

"Let me know when you land," Jordan said before going quiet. "I love you, sis."

Sam was a little surprised since he never really showed much affection. "I love you too, Jordy. I'll be home soon."

With that she shakily hung up the phone. Her whole body began to tremor as so many things ran through her head. There was so much she had to do now. She'd have to call the airport and see what the earliest flight to America is. That would have to be done on her way back to quickly pack some things. There was only 2 days left of school before break so she could afford to miss them.

Sam quickly made her way back to the couch to grab her backpack. When she approached her bag the table was bumped by her knee. This caused the drinks to shake and slosh all over. Not to mention making a loud noise which caught the attention of everyone in the room. That is something she didn't want nor had time for.

"Are you okay, Sam," Haruhi asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam quickly replied before turning to their guests. "I'm so sorry ladies. I need to head off. A family emergency came up. Please enjoy your break!"

Sam swung her backpack over her shoulders and began to exit the room. Haruhi got up and called after her. Sam kept onward towards her destination. Haruhi wasn't taking no for an answer and chased after her out of the club room.

"Wait, Sam! What family emergency? What's going on," Haruhi asked with worry.

"I have to go home. Home home," Sam explained as she kept on walking. "My brother just called and I'm needed there."

Haruhi stopped in her tracks. Without the footsteps behind her Sam also stopped and turned towards her host sister. Haruhi looked dejected.

"You're leaving… so soon," Haruhi asked with a frown.

"I'll be back. I promise," Sam vowed.

Suddenly the host club doors burst open from down the hall. The tall blonde host king came rushing out. Once he spotted the girls down the hall he jogged in their direction. His face was coated with worry.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Sam's going back to America," Haruhi quietly said.

"What!? Why," Tamaki's voice rose with alarm as he took a step towards Sam.

"A family emergency just came up. I have to go back home. I'll probably be back after the break. Don't worry," Sam sent him a smile.

Tamaki reached out and held both of her hands in his as he looked down at her.

"I'll come with you," he offered.

"Me too," Haruhi boldly chimed in.

"What," Sam said.

"Where are we going," Hikaru asked from down the hall.

"Yeah, I wanna come," Karou agreed.

"No. I couldn't ask any of you to do this," Sam declined.

"We could use our mother's jet. It would get you there in half the time that normal airlines do," Hikaru informed them.

"Besides, our mother has a fashion show that she's going to here in Japan. She won't need to use the jet for a while," Karou stated.

"That's way too much to ask of you," Sam said while shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. This is what friends do," the twins said together.

"Well, it looks like we're all going on another family vacation," Tamaki grinned. "Haruhi, you and Sam get home and quickly pack. We'll send a car to get you. Hikaru, Karou, go make sure the Jet is all prepped and ready to leave within 2 hours. I'll go and tell the others. We'll all meet on the runway in two hours," Tamaki informed everyone before running off towards the host club.

Halfway down the hall he stopped remembering that he forgot something. He jogged back to the girls and gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips.

"We'll get everything straightened out for you. I'll see you soon," he smiled at her before heading back to the host club.

Sam just stood there in a daze. He was too good for her. So were her friends! She couldn't believe they all wanted to go through so much trouble just for her. Never in her life had she felt truly blessed before now.

"Hey, let's get going. We have a lot to do," Haruhi said before taking her host sister's arm and lead her away to their next adventure.


	9. Important Author's Note

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for reading and showing your support for this story. I'm having so much fun writing this. Normally I update every week or two, however that might change. Recently I have been very sick. On top of that I am going to be having surgery in a few days. During my time off I will either write a lot, or I will be too tired to even think. At the moment, just assume I'm going to be taking a few weeks off to rest. I will be back though with more chapters! I'll see you all soon!

XOXO ShawtyGoneMad


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Home On The Range**

As Tamaki had promised, they were all on the private jet within 2 hours. Samantha spent the entire flight anxiously getting up and down from her seat. Everyone tried to reassure and calm her nerves, but nothing would work. Her mind kept racing with thoughts and ideas of how they were going to get the ranch back. She never really knew her Uncle Kellen, but she still couldn't wrap her mind around why he would do this.

After some long hours and multiple connecting flights, they finally landed in the small rural airport. The ranch was still a few miles away, but thankfully her brother was here to pick them up. After gathering their luggage, the squad walked out into the parking lot to wait on Jordan. Shortly after, an older red pickup truck pulled up to them. Samantha mentally smacked her head. Couldn't he have at least washed the mud off of it before coming to get them?

A man in his early twenties hopped out of the truck and approached them. If the others didn't know already, they all would have thought the siblings were twins. Jordan grinned at Samantha in which she returned. The pair fell into a tight hug.

"Sammy!"

"Jordy!"

The two laughed as they pulled apart. Sam never thought she'd be so happy to see her brother.

"You forgot to mention you were bringing company. When you texted me to 'come get us' I thought you meant you and your twelve other personalities," he joked.

She playfully hit his stomach, before introducing everyone.

"It's nice to meet y'all," Jordan greeted. "Now it might be a tight squeeze, but I'm sure we'd all fit. I can hold 5 in the cab with me. Sammy, you wanna tailgate?"

"Heck yeah! Tamaki, Haruhi, and I can all be in the back," Sam grinned.

Everyone but the three piled into the cab after Jordan secured all of the luggage in the tailgate. Tamaki spoke up confused.

"Uh… Sam, what does it mean to tailgate," he asked confused.

"Hop on up," Samantha nodded her head towards the truck bed.

"We're riding in the truck bed," Haruhi asked confused.

"With the luggage," Tamaki asked almost sounding terrified.

Samantha chuckled as she hopped up into the back.

"You city slickers ain't never had any fun, huh," She said while letting her natural southern drawl come out.

After helping the two foreigners into the truck bed, Sam patted the roof of the truck to let her brother know that they were ready. Tamaki gripped the truck bed's edge tightly as the truck jolted forward. Sam laughed, knowing full well that they all would be safe.

"Is this safe," Haruhi asked, casually.

"Probably not," Sam laughed as she sat on the bed's edge right next to Tamaki, with ease. "But it hasn't killed me yet.

Silence fell between all three of them as they hit the gravel road. They passed trees, fields, and woods as they went. Haruhi and Tamaki stared in awe. Sam just smiled. Being home and having her friends there just felt right. She felt complete. Even though the circumstances were not good, she still couldn't be happier.

"This is beautiful," Haruhi said.

"Isn't it," Sam smiled, contently.

Tamaki looked up at his girlfriend and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked down to see him smiling up at her.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you though," he sweetly told her.

She chuckled softly before poking his nose, "You're such a sap."

They were brought out of their trance when Jordan honked the horn a few times. Samantha looked back and realized that she was home. The front yard was huge along with the rest of the property. A little was back was an all-white plantation looking home complete with a full wrap around porch. In the backyard was where all of the work was done. Only a few bits and pieces of the ranch could be seen from the front of the house.

A grin formed on her face that almost spread all the way from ear to ear. It seemed to get even bigger as she saw an old golden blur sprint towards the truck. Sam vaulted out of the truck and ran towards the golden retriever.

"Daisy," she yelled with joy as she was tackled to the ground and given so much love from the old dog.

"Daisy," Jordan laughed. "Did you leave the old man high and dry with the cattle," he asked the dog.

Sam also laughed. "Oh boy, we'll never hear the end of that."

"Samantha," a confused voice asked from the front porch.

Slowly walking down the stairs was a tall, thin woman wearing jeans and a black and white plaid shirt. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was in her early forties, but sure didn't look it. She likes to believe she's the next Jennifer Aniston.

"Hi Mama," Sam smiled as she stood up.

Elizabeth was speechless as she approached her daughter.

"Honey! What are you doing here?!" She asked as she embraced her daughter.

"I thought she needed to be here when we lose the ranch," Jordan said bitterly as he unloaded the luggage.

"Jordan," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? This involves her just as much as anyone else," Jordan said frustrated.

"Because she doesn't-" Elizabeth was cut off by a happy-go-lucky Tamaki.

"That's why we're here! We are going to help save your ranch," Tamaki declared proudly.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said in surprise, finally realizing they had guests. She quickly started to fix her hair in an attempt to make herself more presentable. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize we'd be having company, or I would have tidied up the place."

"No need to worry, Mrs. Jaxon. I'm sure your home is beautiful," Kyoya reassured her.

"Kyoya! It's so good to finally meet you," Liz said as she brought him in for a hug. "And you all must be Sam's friends from that club as well. It's so nice to meet you all. Please come inside."

As they were all walking in Jordan whispered to his sister confused.

"Why are those two so chummy," he asked referring to Kyoya and their mother.

"I guess he likes to call mom and 'update her with my life'," Sam said as she rolled her eyes.

"Gross," he said.

"Tell me about it," she replied.

"I'm not calling him dad," Jordan playfully said with an angsty teenage voice.

Sam laughed as they all entered the home, "You're disgusting."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Shut Up and Dance with Me**

"Yua, we have guests," Liz called into the house as she showed the teenagers in.

"Perfect timing! Dinner is almost finished," an older woman with a slight Japanese accent called from the kitchen.

The woman exited the kitchen while wiping her hands on a towel. She was a shorter Japanese woman who was in her 60's, but sure didn't look it! Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw her Granddaughter.

"Magomusume!" She exclaimed as she held her arms open for her granddaughter to run into. Samantha gladly did.

"Mamaw!" Sam cheerfully said as she hugged her grandma tight.

"Who are these handsome gentlemen you brought with you," she playfully said into Sam's ear as she winked at the boys behind her.

"Mamaw," Sam chastised her grandma as a blush crept up her face. "These are my friends. We're on break at school, so we decided to come for a visit."

"Samantha, you never told me your grandmother would be so beautiful," Tamaki exclaimed as he kissed the older woman's hand.

Mamaw looked unfazed by the gesture. She just raised an eyebrow at the boy before looking at her granddaughter.

"What school were you going to again," Mamaw asked Sam.

"Ouran Academy…" Sam trailed off confused.

Mamaw looked back to Tamaki with a smirk on her face.

"You must be a Suoh," she stated.

Tamaki was taken aback. He simply nodded.

"I am. How did you-"

"I see your father's flirtatious genes have been inherited," Mamaw laughed before walking back into the kitchen. "Go freshen up before dinner. Liz, will you please go get that workaholic son of mine?"

"Sure thing, Yua. Sam, Haruhi can stay in your room. Half of the boys can stay in Jordan's old room, and the other half can stay in the guest room," Mom instructed before stepping outside to fetch her husband.

The teenagers were led upstairs and shown their quarters to freshen up. It would have to be fast since dinner would be on the table in 10 minutes. Sam changed out of her traveling yoga pants into some dark washed jeans that had fashionable holes on the side. On top she threw on a white shirt that said Rodeo in red. She tied a red plaid shirt around her waist. Once the girls finished, they went down into the dining room where most of the boys were waiting. All but one of them.

"Where's Tamaki," Sam asked.

"I'm right here, little lady," He said with his best American southern drawl.

She turned around to smile at her boyfriend, but it fell right off of her face once she got a better look at him. He was wearing all white. White pants with diamond studs up the seams, and a white jean top that had the same diamond studs. Only the top also had tassels. To complete the ensemble, he had on light tan cowboy boots, and a white cowboy hat on his head.

Sam was speechless, and just stared at him with her jaw open. Liz walked in and let out a small laugh. Right behind her was a tall, dark, and handsome man who slightly resembled Hugh Jackman. He had on a pair of dark jeans, white t-shirt, and a jean jacket over it. He also still had his black cowboy hat on. The man looked Tamaki up and down before heading towards his place at the table.

"Who the hell let Hank Williams into my home," he asked sarcastically in his southern drawl.

Everyone burst out into laughter. Sam smiled and placed a hand on Tamaki's arm.

"I think you look, handsome. But, where the heck did you get those clothes?!" Sam laughed.

"I had one of our employees get them for me before we left. I wanted to surprise you," Tamaki smiled.

"Well it was certainly a surprise," Sam chuckled as they joined the others at the table.

Once they sat down Dan cleared his throat. Everyone turned to the man, who had just shed his hat.

"We take our hats off at the table, son," he gruffly said to Tamaki.

"Yes sir," Tamaki replied nervously as he quickly took off his hat.

"Daddy be nice," Sam gave her father a stern look.

"Son, didn't I teach you to be nice to our guests," Yua teased as she walked in holding a platter of ham.

"Not when they get all chummy with my daughter," he mumbled.

"Don't mind him," Yua smiled at the group before playfully gripping Dan's chin. "He gets grumpy when he hasn't eaten."

"Ma," Dan groaned.

This got a laugh out of everyone. It was a nice ice breaker for everyone. They were all introduced and chatted happily over dinner.

"Hey Sam, do you and your friends plan on going to the Wagon Wheel tonight? One of your favorite cover bands will be playing," Jordan suggested to his little sister.

"Boogie is playing!? Daddy can we go. Please!" Sam turned towards her father and gave him the biggest puppy-dog eyes.

"That's in the next county over," Her father was hesitant.

"That sounds like fun! You kids go have fun tonight," Liz smiled at them.

"Only on one condition," Dan said before looking his son in the eyes. "You tag along with them."

"What?! I don't want to babysit a bunch of teenagers," Jordan protested.

"Please Jordy," Sam turned her puppy dog eyes to her older brother.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes," Jordan warned his little sister. "They won't work this time."

Sam knew if she kept it up then he would crack like he always does. The siblings stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Jordan groaned while leaning back into his chair.

"Alright, fine," Jordan sighed while running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes!" Sam cheered as she jumped up from her chair and grabbed Haruhi.

"Do you need any help cleaning up, Mrs. Jaxon," Tamaki asked Sam's mother politely as he gathered the plates. He was really trying to make a good impression on Samantha's family.

"Thanks honey, but you guys go get ready," Liz smiled at the boy as she took the plates from him. "Have fun tonight!"

"Thank you," Tamaki grinned as he started to walk away.

"Oh, and Tamaki?" Liz called after the boy.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"You might want to change," Liz chuckled. "People at the Wagon Wheel don't usually… um… dress so flamboyant."

"Thanks for the advice," Tamaki laughed before joining his friends upstairs.

* * *

As soon as the group stepped out of the truck, they could hear upbeat country music playing loudly. The building looked like a double wide trailer with a huge light up sign above it. It was shaped as a wheel and read "The Wagon Wheel'. Jordan led over to the single-entry door before turning towards the teenagers.

"Stay out of trouble. Don't go wandering off, and absolutely NO drinking," Jordan stared his little sister in the face at the last part.

She gave him the biggest, devious, grin. "I'm an angel and have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah right," he scoffed as they all walked in.

The place was crowded with people in jeans, plaid shirts, cowboy boots, and most of them had cowboy hats on. It was hot and had a slight funk of sweaty bodies. Most of the host club members stuck together like magnets. They haven't seen this many commoner's in the same place before. Most of these people also look slightly terrifying to them. Half of them were drinking in the bar area and at tables. The rest were packed like sardines on the tiny dance floor in front of a live band. It was so loud that they could hardly hear themselves think. Their nerves faded only a little as Sam turned to them with a grin.

"Let's go dance," Sam shouted excitedly.

Sam grabbed Tamaki's hand and drug him onto the dance floor. She laughed, spun around, and just bounced up and down. Once the first dull song was over then the party really began as the band played, _She's Country _by Jason Aldean. Sam gasped in excitement as the crowd got into line dancing formation. She quickly turned to her friends with a grin.

"Have y'all ever line danced before," She yelled over the music.

"Have we ever _what_," Hikaru asked with wide eyes as if Sam just told them their families all just went bankrupt.

"How do you do it," Tamaki asked in her ear so she could hear him.

Everything that was making Sam excited seemed to get him excited. He loved seeing her like this, so happy. He was eager to learn more about this part of her life. And if they meant learning how to line dance so he could hold his girlfriend close then so be it.

Sam pulled them all off to the side of the dance floor to show them some basic moves so they could keep up with any line dance song they did. The steps were simple and very repetitive. All of them caught on quickly and just in time for the next song. The next song was _Shut Up and Dance with Me_ which was originally by Walk the Moon. Sam grabbed Tamaki's dance and they all began line dancing with the rest of the crowd. As Sam looked over at her friends, she noticed their smiles. They were all actually enjoying themselves. Even grumpy Kyoya who had Haruhi helping him.

Tamaki met her eyes and grinned. She returned the gesture. Sam could not remember the last time she had this much fun. She didn't even realize that she needed this night to help her get her mind off of things. Tonight, was to celebrate her return. Tomorrow was when she'd focus on keeping her family's ranch. Just as Sam's mind started to drift off towards her home's impending doom - Tamaki grabbed her hand and gave her a spin bringing her thoughts back to the moment. That boy always seemed to know the right moment to make her feel better. That's what she loved about her.

Why she loved him.


End file.
